1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge device for a portable computer, more particularly to a hinge device for a portable computer having a main computer housing and a display panel with different size specifications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hinge device is used in a portable computer to mount pivotally a display panel on a main computer housing. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional hinge device comprises a pivot retainer 14, a mounting projection 16 and a pair of screw members 26. The pivot retainer 14 includes a fixed member 141 with a first section mounted securely on a lower end of the display panel 10, and a second section, and an elongate rotary member 142 that defines a longitudinal axis. The rotary member 142 has a first section coupled rotatably to the second section of the fixed member 141 such that the rotary member 142 is rotatable relative to the fixed member 141 about the longitudinal axis, and a second section formed with a pair of through holes 18 and an engaging hole 20 disposed between the through holes 18 along the longitudinal axis. The mounting projection 16 is fixed on top of an upper rear portion of the main computer housing 12. The mounting projection 16 has a top side formed with a pair of threaded holes 22 registered with the through holes 18 in the second section of the rotary member 142, and a stub 24 disposed between the threaded holes 22. The screw members 26 extend through the through holes 18 and engage threadedly the threaded holes 22 to mount the second section of the rotary member 142 on the mounting projection 16. The stub 24 on the top side of the mounting projection 16 engages the engaging hole 20.
The aforesaid hinge device is applied to a portable computer having a main computer housing and a display panel with the same size specifications. When it is necessary for the user to upgrade the function of the portable computer, that is, by installing a display panel with a larger size specification as compared to the main computer housing, use of the conventional hinge device results in interference between the main computer housing and the display panel, thereby windering opening and closing movement of the display panel relative to the main computer housing.